Hermione Granger and the Unfortunate Imprisonment
by ALittleTwisted
Summary: HBP SPOILERS::: Hermione finds herself all alone during her seventh year at Hogwarts. Draco finds himself trying to prove himself. How do they end up meeting?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

It was Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. Over the summer she had made plans to join the order and fight off the death eaters along side her two best friends, Harry and Ron. Harry had spent the first month with the Dursley's and then he went to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place where he met the Weasleys and Hermione. Shortly after, he dropped out of school, and began his search for Voldemort's Horcruxes. At the time Ron and Hermione had planned on joining him, and standing by his side but Mrs. Weasley refused to let her son drop out of his last year at Hogwarts. And Ron was stuck back at Hogwarts. For a short period of time Hermione believed that it would just be Harry and herself out looking for Horcruxes, but The Order had other plans for Hermione. This was going to be the first year at Hogwarts during the war without Dumbledore. Without Dumbledore, everyone was worried that Hogwarts would be unsafe. And The Order was out to prove that Hogwarts was still the safest place for young witches and wizards. And they wanted Hermione to be Head Girl and still be able to protect students, and confide information with The Order. Hermione dutifully took up her job, and was ready for a long and difficult year.

By the time the school year started all love and lust thoughts between Hermione and Ron had diminished, because of their bust schedules and their distance from each other now that Harry was gone. Things at Hogwarts had definitely changed. Anyone who could apparate could now do so in Hallways, Teacher Offices, and Common Rooms. Magic was permitted in self-defense cases. Professor Flitwick put numerous charms around the school to repel dark magic, but compared to Dumbledore's enchantments, they were practically useless. All the younger students had to be escorted to class, and their freedom was very limited. Ghosts and talking portraits were removed from Hogwarts, for the simple reason that many people didn't trust them. Slytherin students were now no longer to be in touch with any others, because parents were fearful that they would end up being Death Eaters. Hogwarts was no longer the same place it had been when Hermione went there as a young witch.

Ron, who had been extremely antsy about the Second War found himself being called to the Order in the middle of October. Mrs. Weasley let him drop out to fight Death Eaters. In the beginning Hermione kept in touch with him, but before she knew it she had no idea what happened to him. Harry on the other hand had to be completely alone always. Nobody kept in touch with him for his own safety. Without her two best friends Hermione felt quite alone. She ended up constantly patrolling hallways, and keeping herself aware of Death Eaters in the castle. Professor McGonagall was _good_ Headmaster, but was nothing compared to Dumbledore. Hermione kept in touch with numerous official people in the order, including Mad-Eye, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin. She would apparate to Number Twelve once a week and gives them new on the students there. But other than confiding with the Order, Hermione found herself quite alone and depressed. Anthony Goldstein, Head Boy, knew nothing of Hermione's alter life with the Order, and she preferred to keep it that way. They shared a common room, but other than that they shared nothing else.

Ever since Lucius had been sent to Azkaban, the Dark Lord was quite disappointed with the Malfoy family. He ordered the young Draco to kill Dumbledore. Draco was determined to put value back in the name Malfoy, and took up this challenge eagerly. But Snape and Narcissa had made an unbreakable vow; Snape was to kill Dumbledore if Draco was to fail. And sure enough Draco did fail, and in turn, Snape murdered Dumbledore. That night they fled to their lord, where Snape forced Draco into confessing how he had failed so miserably. That night The Dark Lord tortured Draco beyond Snape's comprehension. But Draco was obedient. He took his punishment and begged the Dark Lord for another task. But instead of giving him a new task right then and there, the Dark Lord banished Draco for a period of six months. The Death Eaters functioned without any help from the Malfoy family for that time.

But when the middle of December came, the Dark Lord came up with a new task. Find Harry Potter. In the beginning he was quite confused. But it all began to come together. His plan was to get the information from someone he was sure had it. Someone close to Harry Potter; Harry Potter's close friends. Draco made a list of people he knew the so-called "Chose One" was close to. Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasely were Draco's first choices.

He thought it better to not mess with the Weasely family alone, so he picked Hermione Granger. Draco remembered her from school the previous year. She was always very intelligent and brave, and that would probably propose a challenge for him. But Draco made his decision, he began to study Hogwarts, watching her between classes, he noticed that she was always alone. That meant that the Weasely's were no longer around. He also noticed that she was Head Girl, and a Ravenclaw boy was Head Boy. Immediately he was sparked with jealously. He knew that if he had stayed around, that he would be Head Boy, and he would be sharing a common room with the mudblood girl. And yet this mudblood girl had grown up into a mudblood lady. Although she wore school cloaks, he had noticed that every time she took them off in her common room, she had a body built for sex. Her hair which had always been bushy and untamed, she finally learned to deal with. She pulled it up every day into a bun, so that the bushiness was much less noticeable. Her trait of being a know-it-all had diminished for the simple reason that she was very quiet now that she was alone. But the most peculiar thing about the mudblood was that she apparated once a week and returned usually an hour later. Draco was dying to know where it was that she was going to...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Flashed before her eyes

Hermione's POV

I was so glad that it was a Friday and that all I would have to do for the next few days would be to patrol. I had been studying for the NEWTs so much that often times she forgot the reason why she was still at Hogwarts. _I'm here to protect the students._ I remind myself once more. I was so sure that I could do everything that I wanted, but I continued to prove myself wrong.

That Friday evening just happened to the first day of Christmas break. I made my way to the Head Common Room where Anthony was napping on the couch. I smiled at him. In his sleep he was so innocent. When Anthony slept was when I liked him most. I tore her eyes from him and went into her dormitory. I took off her cloak, and robes, so that she was now wearing her school skirt and white blouse. Too lazy to put on pajamas, I lay down on my bed, and tried to get some sleep. But within minutes I heard a loud crack right inside her common room. I sat up straight and grabbed my wand. I walked into her common room, and before I knew it a familiar voice bellowed,

"_Expelliarms_!" and my wand flew from my grasp.

Draco's POV

I apparated into the Head Common room to find the Ravenclaw Head Boy asleep on a couch. I looked at him with disgust and jealousy. The Ravenclaw Head Boy awoke with a start, and I muttered "_Expelliarms_" under my breath, so that his wand flew effortlessly into my hands. The Ravenclaw jumped up at the same time Granger flew through a door ready for action. She actually surprised me, but I was still too quick for her. I disarmed her before she knew what was going on. With a flick of my wand I had an invisible hand hoist her off her feet by her neck. It pushed her up a wall so that she was gagging. She grasped her neck helplessly.

"Curse you Malfoy!" She managed to sputter out. I laughed, but the stupid Ravenclaw pounced on me. I threw him off me, and he began to yell at me.

"Let her go you twisted…" but I caught him off guard with a simple,

"_Silencio_!" He continued to mouth words but no sound came out. I laughed and turned to him.

"My, my, if it isn't Hogwarts nice little Head Boy." He shook his head and tried to talk, "You know, if I still was a student at this fucking school, I would be Head Boy most likely. But due to others people's stupidity, I lost my chance. What is your name?" He mouthed something, and I smirked, "Oh, yeah that's right you're a little tongue tied at the moment aren't you. I'm quite jealous; I'd love to be in your position, sharing a common room with that mudblood slut over there."

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Granger stuttered at the reference to her.

"I'll discuss that with you later." I yelled to her, before turning back to the Head Boy. He looked quite scared of me. "I hate you for the simple reason that I should be in your place!" I yelled, losing self control, "_Crucio_!" I bellowed at the Head Boy. I sat back and enjoyed his pain. He was writhing on the floor with his mouth open, trying to scream. I was rudely interrupted by Granger when she shrieked,

"Anthony! Let him go you foul, evil cockroach!" I laughed,

"So Anthony's the name, I guess that fits him. So, Mudblood, say that last part again." She was silent. "Say it, or you'll be in the same condition as him!" She glared for a moment, but then she stated,

"Foul, evil cockroach." She sputtered.

"Once more, this time, without the words 'foul, evil' and 'roach.'" She simply spat at me. "You disgust me, Mudblood! I was wondering, have you ever seen a thestral?" She shook her head. "I have, every time I come around here, there they are. I saw Dumbledore when he died. Ha, ha, he actually had the nerve to tell me that I wasn't a killer. Perhaps, that night I wasn't. I was quite stressed at that moment. But right now… well that's a different story. You see, Mudblood, I've been quite bored recently. And I think it's about time that something excites me. And as a favor to you, I think you should see the thestrals, they are quite magnificent creatures, they are." I smirked, and I turned to Anthony. He was lying on the ground writhing in pain. I held out my wand, toward him, and concentrated. "This one's for you Dumbledore, just to prove you wrong. _Avada Kedarva_." And with that, Anthony stopped writhing. His eyes were wide open in fear. And for a moment it sickened me. I didn't want to kill him. His death was pointless. But, I quickly wiped that thought from my head. If I was to be a servant of the Dark Lord, I couldn't pity those that I kill.

Hermione's POV

The invisible hand around my neck was choking me. I would have loved to jump down and hex Malfoy, and the second I was hoisted onto the wall my hatred for him grew. I watched while he tortured Anthony, and then killed him. When he killed him, it took a minute for it to register in my head. Anthony was dead. I barely knew him. He didn't deserve to die, he was a good person. I couldn't believe that Malfoy could kill. He may have been evil, but he was young. By the time he turned to me, his face was quite blank.

"So, you filthy Mudblood, I've been considering how to get you to—nevermind. It doesn't matter where I'm taking you. But right now." He sneered, "I might as well cut to the chase. Where is Harry Potter?" His question didn't surprise me. But I didn't know. All I knew was that he was searching for Horcruxes, but I wasn't about to let that bit of information leak out. I decided it better to keep my mouth shut. He waited for my answer, and when he realized I wasn't going to answer, he smirked, "You stupid little girl. Do you know what you're messing with? If you don't tell me out of your own free will, I will be forced to torture this bit of information out of you. _Crucio_!" Instantly I felt like I had been stabbed in million different places at once. I shrieked in pain.

"I don't know! I swear I don't know! They won't tell anyone anything! It's all top secret!" I gasped. I prayed that he would believe me. Malfoy looked quite perturbed at my outburst, but nevertheless carried on with his plans.

"Very well then, Mudblood. Perhaps if I bring you with me, you'll remember something. But until then…" he released me from the invisible hand and I fell to the ground gasping for air. I looked up at him and glared. I never thought Malfoy was this evil. I always knew he was a stupid prat, but now that he had the power of Voldemort on his side, he was so much stronger. He was the last person whom I wanted to take me prisoner. Before I knew it he yelled "_Stupefy_!" And I was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not one thing that you recognize, the plot; well thats's mine, but everything else belongs to JKRowling! So, please don't sue!**

**The Dark Cell**

Draco's POV

Granger yelled about not knowing anything. I believed her. Like The Order would tell some stupid 17 year old girl where the most powerful wizard was; yeah right. They would not tell her; they wouldn't dare trust the mudblood. I decided to release her from the grasp, and she fell to the ground in a crumpled mess. I must say I enjoyed it, not only because I saw the mudblood fall, but because I also saw up her school skirt. For a moment I thought I could trust her based on her white cotton panties, but I immediately changed my mind when she looked at me with cold, hateful eyes. Her eyes stared at me with such pure hatred, that I had no choice but to stun her unconscious. She fell back in her sleep, and I took her by the arm. Her skin was so soft and clear, unlike my arm that had the Dark Mark burnt onto it. I would give anything to have that skin.

I apparated with her to a dungeon. The dungeon was wet and dark. I remembered the night that the Dark Lord sentenced me to a week in here. I thought that I might go insane. Dementers had drained all the happiness out of the place, and it was very cold inside. I opened a cell and threw Granger inside. All the cells were extremely small and cramped. It was about four feet by six feet, and I knew that when Granger woke up she would be very fearful of where she was. She looked quite helpless in the tiny cell asleep. I wished she would wake up, but I knew that if I woke her up she would try to hex me.

There were certain procedures to make prisoners, especially mudbloods, feel inhuman. They were to have bowl instead of a glass of water. They were to be locked in the cell. They were to have a leash around their neck. And they were not to wear regular clothing. They were to wear a simple black sheet with neck and arm holes cut into it. And it was the job of the person who took the prisoner captive to dress the prisoner in it. I didn't exactly want the job of taking off the mudblood's clothing and re-dressing her, but I knew it was my job. Besides she was sleeping, so she wouldn't know it was me.

I unbuttoned her blouse exposing her little white bra. I smirked to myself. She was so innocent; I guess that would be the only color she wore. I unhooked the bra from behind her back so that her complete upper body was exposed. Her tits were quite nice, for a mudblood anyways. Her nipples were quite cute and pink. Not too big, nor were they small. I checked her bra size; it was a simple 32 nearly C cup. I looked at her tits trying to keep that image in my mind, because I wasn't sure if I would get to see them again. I finally moved onto her shoes. She was wearing little black shoes and knee high socks. I liked that. She was so innocent and pure it actually was beginning to turn me on. But, then I remembered she was a mudblood. She was barely even considered a witch. I wasn't allowed to think of her in that way. I moved onto her skirt pulling it all the way down her legs, trying my best to keep my thoughts under control. Granger was sitting before me in nothing but her cotton white panties. I finally pulled them off, so that she was entirely nude. She kept her 'bush' neatly trimmed, and her arse was a sweet pearly white color. I smirked, "_By the time the Death Eaters were through with Granger, her arse would never be white again…"_ I admired her naked body one more time before pulling the ugly black sheet over her head. She was dressed like our old house-elf it seemed.

I gathered her old clothes and set them on fire outside her cell. I fastened the leash around her neck, just like you would do to a dog. I put a bowl of water in her cell, and then locked it. And finally I left her so that I could receive more orders from the Dark Lord on what to do with her next.

Hermione's POV

When I woke up I was in I tiny cell it seemed. I could barely move. It was so tiny I wondered if it was even meant for humans. I saw there was a bowl with water in it, but other than that, there was nothing in my cell. The cell was dark and damp. It was quite cold, but not only like snow cold, but like unhappy cold. I immediately detected the presence of Dementers. I tried to look around and see if there was anyone nearby, but I felt quite alone. I curled into the fetal position, very unsure of what was going on. Suddenly I realized that I was no longer wearing the school uniform. It was simply a black rag that had a couple holes cut in it. I wasn't even wearing underwear or anything. The cloth was so loose I felt quite naked. The thought of _who_ dressed me in this made me feel sick. I only knew of Malfoy. He was the only suspect at the moment. And that disgusted me. I didn't want to imagine his cool long fingers undressing me. His evil grey eyes roaming my naked body… _No._ I thought, _Malfoy is a pureblood, he wouldn't dare think of me, a mudblood, in any sort of sexual manner. At least… I hope not._

_A/N: sorry so short, i'll try to update asap!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: yeah, so i don't own the characters; so what!**

**The Greatest Sin**

Draco's POV

I was bowing before The Dark Lord, telling him of my travels, and of my find.

"My Lord, I have come to tell you that I have imprisoned Hermione Granger. She's a mudblood that is mates with Harry Potter. I was hoping she could be of use to us. She could tell us what The Order is up to, as well as where Potter may be." I muttered those words to the cold ground hoping that The Dark Lord would appreciate me, and reward me for my finding.

"Malfoy, I hope that your finding does prove useful, for her sake, as well as yours. If you torture this mudblood, and she proves to be useless, not only will she pay, but you will to. This capture was not my specific orders. I wished for you to find Harry Potter, not to find some stupid mudblood girl. Why do you come to me with this news? I do not wish to speak the name 'Malfoy' until you find Harry Potter." The Dark Lord paused, and I didn't dare look up, "Are you listening to me, Malfoy?" I nodded, "Speak your answers when I question you! _Crucio_! I will not deal with your arrogance! _Are you listening to me, Malfoy_?" I gasped in the pain,

"Yes! My Lord! Yes, I understand! I will find Harry Potter!" He stopped the torture and I began trembling.

"You are dismissed, Malfoy. And do not return here until you have the answer to my question." I turned around and fled down the long hall, not daring to look at The Dark Lord's hideous face.

I sprinted out of the hallway. I ran down cold and dreary halls until finally I could run no more. I fell to the ground. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought. Last year I had been so eager to prove what worth the Malfoy name was. My father was now in Azkaban, and proved useless to The Dark Lord, and my mother betrayed The Dark Lord when she made that stupid 'Unbreakable Vow' to Snape, and now she was missing. Because of my idiot parents I was forced to drop out of Hogwarts in order to prove useful to The Dark Lord. And at the moment, it seemed that nothing, anyone with the Malfoy name did, could make The Dark Lord forgive us. I could beg for mercy, but He would find me weak if I did that. I didn't know what I would have to do to prove myself to be loyal, unlike my parents. My hugest fear right now was that He would never forgive me. That He would torture me and murder me, simply because He didn't appreciate my family. And I keep trying to push this thought to the back of my head, but _Perhaps The Dark Lord would never forgive me. Perhaps he would unfairly torture me. He would never reward me for the help I provide. Perhaps The Dark Lord's side was the wrong side to pick._ I shook my head.

_No! _Said another part of me, _to betray The Dark Lord would be the greatest sin there is. How dare I think that! You deserve to be tortured!_ The other part of me, the self pitying part cried out,

_But, I have done nothing wrong! I try so hard to serve Him, and He proves to be ruthless and brutal. _

For Merlin knows how long, I sat in that hallway arguing with myself. I wish that I knew what to do. But I was in so deep, that I feared that I would never be able to escape the wrath of The Dark Lord. I finally decided to apparate to Granger's cell.

Hermione's POV

I have been sitting alone in this damp cell for quite some time now. I barely felt human, let alone a powerful witch. The leash around my neck proved to be quite unbearable. The rag that I wore was not something any decent person would wear. Malfoy had taken my wand, and I tried to think of something to get it back, but I could not. I was so weak without it. And this cell, why this cell could barely fit me in it. It was a cage. I couldn't take it. It was driving me mad. The Dementers were sucking away at my happiness and I felt cold, lonely, and depressed. I began to wallow in my own self pity. Suddenly a loud crack echoed around me, and I looked up to see none other than the smirking face of Malfoy standing above. I looked back down shamefully.

"Well, I see you've woken up, Mudblood." He looked down at me, obviously impressed by what he had done, "I left you a bowl for water, incase you were thirsty." He laughed. I looked at him and glared. I picked up my bowl, and dumped it on the ground. I spat at him.

"If you think for one moment, Malfoy, that I would drink from a dog bowl, for the sake of thirst you're wrong. I'm not going to play your stupid game. You may have degraded me to feel like I'm inhuman, but as long as I can control myself, I will never willfully play into your torture." He looked at me and sneered,

"If you won't willfully play my game, then I guess I'll have to force you." The bowl magically filled itself. "I can tell you're thirsty, Mudblood. _Imperio_!" I gasped, and I heard a voice inside my head saying,

_Pick up the bowl…_ I thought to myself, _Why not_? And I picked up the bowl,

"That's right, Granger, drink from the dog bowl, like the mudblood bitch that you are." I began to raise the bowl to lips, before I gained my self control back. I narrowed my eyes and then flung the water at Malfoy's face. He gasped.

"You filthy Mudblood! I'll teach you a lesson, which you'll never forget! _Crucio_! How dare you do that to me! I will not tolerate you being…" he was at a loss for words, and then his torturing stopped. The Cruciatius Curse didn't hurt me so bad this time. He gave out a loud sigh, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe I saw tears well up in his eyes. He began to weaken. "I will not take this…" he moaned, "I will not let a mudblood overthrow me! I have nothing left… I don't know what to do." He looked at me, and said, "I'm sorry Granger." And with that he ran down the hall.

At first I didn't know what to think. Obviously, something was eating away at him. And then I remembered. His dad was in Azkaban. And now Malfoy was a Death Eater in his father's place. I didn't doubt that You-Know-Who was unfair to him. I mean, after what we went through during the end of our fifth year at the ministry of magic, I could help but think that You-Know-Who was quite angry at the young Malfoy too. And I remember Harry telling me that Malfoy was supposed to kill Dumbledore when Snape did it. Obviously Malfoy had two things already against him. His dad's failure and his own failure in killing Dumbledore was one thing. I wondered what You-Know- Who thought of Malfoy taking me captive. I actually started to pity Malfoy. He may be quite crude to me, but he was under quite a bit of pressure. I wished that I could escape from my cell and confront him, but with the leash, and the bars, I knew it was impossible. _If only I had my wand…_ I thought. I would be able to get out of this mess in no time.

Draco's POV

When Granger overpowered my Imperius Curse, I wanted to kill her. But I couldn't kill her. I decided to torture her. But for some reason it didn't have the affect I wanted it to. Maybe it was because I was angry. It wasn't fair. I captured her. I had her wand, she was supposed to be powerless. She was supposed to tell me all about The Order and Potter. But, she didn't.

This was yet another thing just to piss me off. My dad's in Azkaban, my mom is missing, I dropped out of school, The Dark Lord wants to kill me, and now this. Granger was proving to be a challenge. I actually fled from her; I almost started to cry in front of her. I always knew Granger was a brave Gryffindor, but when would I be able to prove myself? If she keeps fighting me, both of us will end up dead.

I ran down the corridor of the prison cells, when I ran into a dementer. The hood of this creature was covering its entire face. Immediately I began to crumble. I was already depressed enough, and now this monstrous creature was about to… _No! _I thought. _I can't take it! Think of something happy…_ But I wasn't happy, nothing could make me happy. Nothing, except- all of a sudden Granger's naked body popped into my mind. A smile spread across my face when I yelled, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A silver wolf leapt out of my wand and chased it away. _A wolf?_ My Patronus had always been a Serpent… why the sudden change?

_A/N: i updated asap and hopefully it was worth it, cuz the last chapter was so short! Sorry!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Superior**

Draco's POV

I finally decided to return to the Mudblood's cell in order to question her. I cleared my self of all excess stress and focused on questioning her. I really wanted her to be obedient, so that I wouldn't have to torture. But, I knew that the Gryffindor Mudblood would not just tell me anything. No, she was much to brave. I knew that I would have to torture it out of her. When I returned to her cell, she didn't see me. I decided to break into her mind at this vulnerable moment. "_Legilimens_!" I muttered.

Suddenly I knew what she was thinking. She was feeling pity. But, this pity wasn't for her, it was for me! She felt weak and powerless, and this made her angry and more stubborn.

I was taken aback by her emotions. She was much braver than I thought she was. She may look vulnerable and inhuman in that cell, but she was still attractive. Her hair wasn't so bushy… She had a beautiful body made for just what I wanted… she had gorgeous cinnamon red-brown eyes… gazing into them…

_NO! This is a MUDBLOOD. I can't think of her in this context! She is my prisoner, I can't love her! Besides I'm a pureblood… she is a Mudblood obviously, and no doubt this relationship would not work…_

_Well…_ said another part of me, _Perhaps if you could get her to trust you… she would tell you what you need to know…_ I suddenly found myself making a plan. Once she trusted me, she would tell me everything. The Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperius Curse had already proved themselves to be useless… why not try a different tactic. Why not try being sympathetic…

I cleared my throat, and Granger turned to me. A look of pity and sympathy was on her face.

"Look, Mud—I mean, Granger, I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was never my intention to hurt you, but recently I've been under so much pressure…" I breathed a fake sigh, "That I've been taking out my anger on the wrong people. I realize that you're probably very scared, and it was quite brave of you to resist my Imperius Curse. I wish I could let you free... but, I can't. You see, Granger, I've been working for The Dark Lord recently, and he's not very happy with the Malfoy name at the moment. I've been trying to prove myself to him, but he seems to be quite unforgiving. I brought you here in hopes that he would show pride for me, but he didn't…" I shuddered remembering our last encounter, "I'm actually beginning to believe that I'm on the wrong side. But, I'm so scared! I can't leave him or else he'll kill me, and probably you too! You see Granger, I don't know what else to do! I'm so sorry for any pain I've caused you, but I can't let you go." When I finished my speech even surprised me. I didn't even realize how much truth there had been in there, until I actually said it all aloud.

Hermione's POV

I was stunned by Malfoy's little outburst. Who knew the pressure he was under? And he actually wanted to leave the Death Eaters. I knew he was under pressure, but I also knew that for a Death Eater to have the desire to leave Voldemort was a very rare thing. If he left Voldemort, then I knew that He would kill Malfoy. There was no questioning that bit. I decided to wallow in pity for him rather than me. That would keep me sane. For a moment a debated whether or not I should respond to his speech. Finally I looked up into his cold silvery eyes. There where dark shadows underneath them and the pity overwhelmed me again. I looked down his body, past his broad, toned chest covered in robes, to his hips. Two wands lay helplessly in his pocket. One of which was mine. Oh, how I desired it. It was right there! Less than three feet from me! Only these stupid bars were in my way, and this leash. Suddenly the rage of being treated like a dog caught up with me, and I couldn't help but insult him during his time of vulnerability.

"I'm sorry for all this stress you've been going through. But that's no excuse to put on a leash, force me to drink from a dog bowl, put me in a cage that I can barely move in, and dress me in these hideous rags! Malfoy, when I get out of here—"

"When? You're not getting out of here! Especially when you treat me, I'm your superior, like this! I've told you I'm sorry and I'm not in control as much as you think I am! And as or the rags, be guest and take them off, I wont mind." With that last bit he smirked and stood tall, looking down at me. And that's when I thought of a plan.

"My superior? Ooooh, Malfoy! Or should I say _sir_. Maybe, _sir_, I will take off the rags, _sir_." I put my emphasis on the word sir as much as I could. His eyes widened with confusion and I wanted to laugh. But instead, with a great deal of courage, I lifted the rags off my body so that I was completely naked. "Happy, _sir_?" I grunted. Malfoy looked completely blown away at my sudden change.

"Gr-Granger? Put that thing back on! There-, there might be other Death Eaters around…" I laughed mischievously, my plan was forming.

"Well, _sir_, it seems that I do feel like dog now. Dogs don't wear clothes. And if you really want me to, you're going to have to make me."

"Fine!" Malfoy sneered at me, "_Imperio!_" A lazy voice in my head drawled "_Put the rag back on…"_ But I was much too strong for that. I simply shook my head and laughed,

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, _sir_." He glared at me.

Draco's POV

When Granger threw off her robes I was stunned. Once again I had the treat of looking at her fabulous naked body. Her breasts were voluptuous, but not to a disgusting extent. Her stomach was thin and well trained. Her lengthy legs were folded in order to adjust to her small amount of space. My eyes lingered on her body for what seemed like ages and I was lucky that she barely noticed. She began calling me 'sir' and I felt mighty uncomfortable. I didn't want her to do that… When she laughed at my Imperius Curse I wasn't surprised. If I really wanted her to put the rag back on it would have been much more powerful. I would have to do something though. I knew that Death Eaters were constantly walking up and down the dreary hallways of the fort, and I didn't want them staring at her naked. Or for them to think that I was attracted to her! She was a Mudblood; I would never be forgiven if my prisoner, a Mudblood, was naked. I finally decided what to do. For a while I thought, but I decided once and for all what to do.

I would open the cage for a brief moment, pull the rag over her head, and close it quickly. I would put a Gluing Charm on her rag so she wouldn't take it off again. Besides, she wouldn't dare run off naked.

I whispered _"Alohamora!_" under my breath, and before I knew it she swept under me, reached in my pocket, and had a wand. "Fuck!" I yelled, as she laughed.

"_Expelliarmus!_" She said lazily, and my wand flew from my grasp. She tapped the leash, and let go of her neck. "Now who's the Superior?" She kicked me into the cell, and locked it before I had even the slightest chance to think. She began to wonder down the hallway. And yes she was still naked.

"Wait!" I managed to call. She turned on her heel and glared at me.

"What is it?" She said with pure hatred in her voice.

"He'll kill you! He'll kill you first, then me! Only after Dementers have sucked away your happiness, Death Eaters rape and torture you, and then He will play some games with you, torture you, and kill you! Unless you let me out, your chances of survival are non existent. So, Granger, if would please let me out, we could negotiate things." I ended with my trademark smirk, and her confused face told me she would let me out, no questions asked.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dreaded Door 

Hermione's POV

I knew what Draco told me was true. No doubt about it. But, I wasn't about to let him out that easily. Perhaps we would negotiate, as he put it, while he was still in the cell. I flicked my wand casually, and my robes draped around me, my hair washed, and my body clean. Malfoy's face looked a little saddened by my change of clothes, but whatever. I looked at him and said,

"Fine. I s'pose you're right. But the second I let you out, I don't want to be disarmed and put back in there. So you have to give me your word that from now on, we're on the same side." I offered my right hand through the bars, and he sneered back.

"Whatever, Granger." And then he grasped my hand. We shook for a good five seconds, before I pulled back.

"If I let you go… you had better not do anything risky. Or else you're in a world of pain, Malfoy." He rolled his eyes.

"Just let me out, Granger." He drawled.

"You forgot the magic word…" I played back.

"Let me out _please_, Granger." I smiled,

"_Alhambra!_" I muttered, and the cage fluttered open. "Now, before I give you your wand, I want you to know, that if you dare try to hex me, you might end up being a ferret forever." He winced when I said ferret, but only to sneer back,

"Better for me to be ferret, than to drink from a dog bowl." I rolled my eyes, he was so impossible! I finally handed him his wand. He took it without a simple word of thanks. "Now can we negotiate?" He sneered sarcastically.

"Yes, so, how do we get out of here?" I asked.

"Well, we can't apparate, because He put all these enchantments in the dungeons, so we have to get out of the dungeons. But, we're gonna end up on right in the middle of the fort if we walk out, and Death Eaters will be everywhere. So, I don't know what to do." I sighed. Damn him, why did he have to be so useless.

"Well, what do you suppose we do right now?" I asked.

"I don't know, Granger. I just told you that." I sighed once more.

"Well, I'm walking out right now, because it's quite useless just hanging out in here!" I finally turned around and began walking.

Draco's POV

_Granger was constantly threatening me and making deals with me not to use magic on her. This stupid girl actually thought that I would hex her. HAHAHA! I wouldn't dare, she's not an enemy of mine._ When she turned around and began stalking off in the wrong direction I almost laughed.

"Oi, Granger! Try going the other way! That way is a dead end!" She turned around and flushed a pink shade. _It was so cute…_ _NO! Not cute!_ Said a bigger voice. I shook my head, and watched her brush past me once more in the other direction. It wasn't long until I heard her gasp. She started muttering spells, before she yelled "_Expecto Patronum!_" And then I heard her footsteps trail on. Where was she going? I finally got up and followed her. The long dark hallway seemed more dreary than usual. The ground was hard and had grimy gray water on the ground. I continued following her sounds from in front of me trying to catch up. "Granger!" I yelled, "Wait up, I'm coming with you." I heard small muttering sounds from in front of me, but nothing more. _Damn! Why wouldn't this girl stop?_

Hermione's POV

I began to run. I was going to get out of this place if it was the last thing I do. I heard Malfoy yell that he was coming with me, and I gasped and said 'crap' and began sprinting. The hall was long and dark, but I had to get out. I had spent perhaps one day in a cell much too small for me. I had a leash around my neck and wore rags. My enemy saw me naked. And now I had to leave. I couldn't take much more. I had to get out.

Finally the hallway ended. There was a steel door right in front of me. It was less than half a foot from the tip of my nose. I slowly reached for the handle. My hand got closer and closer with every millisecond. I suddenly heard Malfoy's voice, "Wait! Don't open that door! Stop now!" He yelled for me. _No._ I thought to myself. _It's now or never._ And with that, the door flew open.

I was greeted with warm light, and for a moment I believed that I was outside. But I was sadly mistaken. It was a room that had a single fire place, and the fire was raging. There were a few candles. The room was black. The ground was black, the walls were black, and the ceiling was black. There was a black velvet rug, a black sofa, a black chair. There was a black table, with black dishes on top. There were men dressed in black cloaks. One of them looked up at me when I entered.

"Hello, miss." He said, standing up. He walked to me and extended an arm. I was speechless. "May ask who you are, and what you are doing in here." His hand was still extended, wanting to be shaken. I froze, where was I? I didn't want to answer this man. I knew that he was a Death Eater, no doubt about it. I shook my head at his question. "I may not ask who you are and what you are doing here, but why? I must know. I have yet to even see a woman of your beauty enter our chamber." Suddenly there were many of the Death Eaters walking towards me. I began to back up, in fear. I was shaking my head side-to-side, wishing they would back off.

One grabbed my waist and yanked me towards him. He pulled down his hood and smashed his mouth onto mine. He tried to stick his tongue in, but I kept my mouth clenched closed. He decided not to ask, but to bite my lip instead. I let out a cry of pain, and then he snaked his tongue into my mouth during his opportunity. I tried to pull away, I did. But it was useless. I heard someone say from behind me,

"Let her go, Avery." The Death Eater, Avery looked up, and then he smirked.

"Look at the littlest Malfoy. That idiotic Malfoy family, continuously betraying the Dark Lord. What do you think you're doing in here? This room is a privilege to those who are faithful to him. Shouldn't you be in the dungeons, Malfoy?"

"Well, Avery, I should be in the dungeons, you're right. But you see, my prisoner escaped. And if you would kindly return her to me, then I could get back into my place and leave you fools alone."

"This- this girl is your prisoner? I did not know, excuse me for not noticing. I didn't think prisoners were to wear robes, carry wands, or be out of their cell at all." Avery looked back down at me and said, "I'm so sorry that you have to spend your time with that brat. Perhaps you would like to stay in here, and be our prisoner?" He asked. I shook my head, _No way. I'd probably end up being some freaky shag slave with these weirdos. I think I can learn to deal with Malfoy, thank you very much._ "You know" he said to me, "I wish you speak up, girl, I don't deal with ignorance like that." He pushed me to the nearest black wall, and I heard Malfoy yelling something, but I was kinda in the middle of being choked and snogged at the same time. He grasped me around the neck, and hoisted me up, so that he was shoving his tongue into my mouth once more. I heard Malfoy yelling for him to let me go, and I heard the other Death Eaters cheering. His tongue snaked his way through my mouth and up into my throat. It was disgusting. I couldn't breathe; I thought maybe I would die right there with Avery's tongue inside my mouth.

Then Avery's body was yanked off of me, and I feel to the ground. But I stood up, wand out, as quick as I could. I saw Malfoy over Avery threatening him

"…Don't you dare do that to her ever again. You are despicable! She's a Mudblood! If you were smart enough you would know that, you disgusting fool. Do you understand me!" I stood up and joined Malfoy,

"If you ever stick your tongue in my mouth again, I'll make sure that your bloody tongue will never find its way into anyones mouth again. You know why? Because your tongue will be in jar in my bedroom." Avery smirked.

"So, Mudblood Bitch, you think you can do magic, prove it."

"Oh I can and I will," I carefully pointed my wand at his throat, and gathered all my rage from him snogging me, from Malfoy doing all those terrible things, from Anthony's death… and then I began to mutter the worst curse I could think of. "_Avada Ke—_"

"Hermione! No!" Malfoy exclaimed, and then I realized that he said my name, not Granger, not Mudblood. He said _Hermione_. I looked at him, and muttered,

"Fine." Then I racked my brain for the best spell I could think of. Not the Cruciatus Curse, something more creative… Then I smiled remembering the Half-Blood Prince. "_Sectumsempra!_" I said. Avery began gushing out blood. It was disgusting. Malfoy looked horrified; he was probably remembering how Harry did that to him last year. Then I turned to the rest of the Death Eaters, who were watching Avery in terror. "As for the rest of you… _Expelliarmus!_ About seven wands flew to my hand, I handed them to Malfoy. _Stupefy!_ I yelled, and 4 of them immediately fell to the ground in shock, and the other three were quite dizzy and then they fell over as well.


End file.
